The present invention generally relates to a caulking tube tip, and more particularly to a replacement tip for a caulking tube and methods of using caulking tube replacement tips.
A caulking tube comprises a cylindrical container filled with caulking compound. It generally has a stationery or fixed forward end with an affixed hollow plastic dispensing tip and a movable rear wall which translates within the tube. The forward wall has an orifice or perforation through which the contained material is expelled when a compressive force is exerted against the moveable rearwall. If the entire tube of caulking compound is not used in the initial application, storing the remaining compound in the tube while waiting the next use has been a problem. Even if the open end of the tip is sealed with a cap, or similar appliance, the material in the tip during storage has a tendency to dry out and lodge within the interior of the tip. Removing the dried material is difficult and, often times, the use of the remaining material within the tube is impossible resulting in waste and expense.
Heretofore, systems have been devised for providing replaceable tips for caulking tubes, but each has one or more significant drawbacks. Each requires that the caulking tube, at the time of initial manufacture, have a provision for the fitting of an original or replacement tip and the replacement tips are made to fit the particular cartridge. They generally involve a tapered nozzle on the end of the caulking tube designed to mate with a special flange built into the end of the caulking gun which flange is designed to accept a specifically-manufactured nozzle as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,382,530 to Calisto. Or, they involve a threaded nozzle designed to accept a specifically-manufactured replacement tip having an internal thread designed for replacement engagement on the nozzle as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,225 to Childers. Such systems provide a specific replacement nozzle for use with a specifically-manufactured caulking tube. They do not provide a universal replacement tip which can be used with any caulking tube.